


Fate

by starsandnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a summer romance. Harry believes that fate should bring them together again once they both go seperate ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

Harry and Louis spent the summer together. They had fallen in love on the beach in Hawaii where they both had been on holiday with their families. Lottie had teased Louis endlessly on how he fell in love with Harry, but he didn't care. He had fallen head over heels for the curly-haired boy. Louis was lying on Harry's bed in his hotelroom he shared with Gemma, watching Harry pack. "I don't want to leave you", Harry said softly, stuffing a pair of blue shorts in his trunk.

"I don't want to leave you either", Louis answered, his fingers playing with the beanie Harry had left on his bed to put on later. Harry sighed and dropped the pair of green shorts to the floor. He joined Louis on the bed and curled into Louis's side. "I've really grown to love you over the summer", he whispered. Louis nodded and kissed Harry's temple. "I never expected to fall in love with someone I barely knew", the curly-haired boy told Louis.

"Me neither, but we did. I'm gonna miss you, but we have to say-" "Don't say it", Harry whispered. "We will say it when the time's there." Louis sighed softly. "You can't keep ignoring it, Hazza." "Let's just lay here for some more time", Harry said. His long fingers were tracing non-existent patterns on Louis's chest. "I love you so much."

"Harry, we have to go", Anne, Harry's Mum, said softly as she peered into the room. Harry bit his lip. "Do we really have to?" Anne nodded. "You can always invite Louis over", she told him, smiling at Louis. "Or I can invite my Hazza over", Louis said. A lump had formed in his throat and his heart was aching. Harry was leaving today and they wouldn't see each other any time soon. Harry smiled lovingly at him.

"I won't forget what we had, Haz. I promise you", Louis whispered as he held the curly-haired boy in his arms. Harry sniffed and buried his face in Louis's shoulder. "Me neither, Lou. Me neither." "Harry, come on. The cab to the airport is here", Gemma said to her brother. A tear fell down Harry's cheek and Louis carefully wiped it off. "I'll see you", he smiled. "I'll see you", Harry whimpered. He took his trunk and stuffed it in the back of the cab. He got in and waved at Louis. "I love you", he mouthed. "I love you more", Louis mouthed back.

Gemma and Anne got in as well and the cab took off. The last thing Louis saw of his lover were the chocolate brown curls and sad emerald eyes. He was sure he was going to miss the cheeky boy.

Louis knew he would never forget the Summer romance he had with the curly-haired boy. The emerald eyes would be hard to forget and so would the chocolate coloured curls. He didn't expect he would find himself a boyfriend on holiday. Louis just came along because his sisters wanted him to.

Louis's arms felt empty without the cheeky boy in them to hold him. His heart felt lonely without the younger boy to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. His hands yearned for Harry's to hold. His mind was empty of anything but Harry. He never knew he could fall so hard for someone this fast, but he did. And now he had to let him go.

Louis wished he had Harry with him right now. They would go to the beach and sneak into an empty cottage without a care in the world. They would lie on the beach and look at the horizon, Harry telling Louis how he wanted to travel the world once. That he wanted to take Louis with him. So he would have his heart with him. Louis had looked at him with puzzled expression and Harry had explained that Louis had his heart and that he did not want to travel without his heart.

Louis had kissed him passionately for that.

Louis wished he could just rewind to the moment he met Harry and do everything over again. Every kiss, every touch, every whisper in the middle of the night... Everything.

Halfway the second week, Louis had said they had to say goodbye once. Harry had put his fingers to Louis's lips, shushing him and saying they would see about that when the time was there. Oh, how time had flewn by.... Louis was leaving as well tomorrow and Harry had left today. They had had six weeks together and now it was all over. Harry had made him promise they wouldn't forget what they had, not even when Winter time was coming. Louis had promised and they had sealed it with a kiss.

Maybe they would see each other again one day.

Or maybe they wouldn't.

They hadn't exchanged phone numbers. Louis had wanted to, but Harry insisted it was fate that brought them together and that if this, them, was meant to be, fate would bring them together again one day. The only thing they knew about each other were full names and families. Hobbies too, of course, but no place of birth, no adresses, no phone numbers, nothing.

Yes, Louis was definitely going to miss his curly boy. They had met in the hotel's restaurant, the second night Louis was on Hawaii. Harry had already been there for a week. The families had been seated together and Jay and Anne got along very well. And Louis? He was completely blown away by the beautiful, curly-haired boy sitting across from him. Harry had spotted it and had given him a dimpled grin. And from that moment on, they had started hanging out and after a week, Louis had asked Harry on a date.

Harry had agreed and that night they had their first kiss. Louis remembered he felt like he was on cloud nine. No one had ever made him feel like this before. It was only Harry.

It was only Harry who made him feel light headed, only Harry who made him feel weak in the knees. Only Harry who could make Louis's heart flutter when he saw the dimpled grin. Only Harry who could sweep Louis off his feet with a single kiss. Only Harry who knew when Louis was upset and tried not to show anyone. Only Harry who believed in fate. Only Harry.

Louis did not believe in fate. At least not until he met Harry. For Harry, fate meant everything. And he did not want to mess with it. He believed that you should just let fate do what it wants. Louis justed hoped fate would be nice to them. Harry had his heart, like he had Harry's.

Little did they know, fate would bring them together again indeed.


End file.
